Origins of Spikecord
by mimidiggz
Summary: Every night Spike has wierd dreams that always haunt him. As things seem to disappear around ponyville and Spike being accused of convicting murder. Spike realized that he was possesed by the lord of chaos Discord! Discord is slowly controlling his body leaving Spike helpless. The only one to turn to now is Luna and Twilight. Will Spike be free of this madness?
1. Introduction: Dreams

Origins of Spikecord

Introduction: Dream

Darkness. He could only see darkness. No light. No Sun. Just darkness. An emptiness world filled with nothing. He can't even see his own claws. Spike was a baby purple dragon that lived with a unicorn named Twilight in a large tree house. His friends adored him and cared for him too. Sometimes for his safety. But it doesn't matter to him now. What matters is how he can't see…..can't hear…..can't feel. He was lonely and worse tried to walk but it feels like it never was about to give up when a strange figure from a distance caught his eye. It looked like Twilight but he was not sure.  
He ran to the pony.**"Oh Twilight! I'm so glad to see you. You have me worried there."  
** Twilight slowly turned around.  
Spike saw in horror as the pony quickly melted and transformed into a creature with a lions paw, a deer antler, and many other combinations of animals. It said to him_**"Worried? You're the one who should be worried!"**_With that being said Spike tried to run away but it soon got to him and grabbed him by the neck. It opened its mouth and ate him. Spike woke up screaming.  
**"AAAHHHHH!"  
**"**Spike!**"Twilight quickly lit a candle and ran up to him.**"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?"  
"No, just a bad dream. That's all"** said Spike.  
Twilight sighed **"Spike, you have these dreams for almost 3 days now. Are you sure your alright?"  
** Spike paused then nodded.  
**"Okay then, go back to sleep, you need your rest."** Twilight tucked Spike in his bed.  
**"Good night Twilight."  
"Good night ****Spike."  
** Spike closed his eyes…. still thinking about him…..**"Him"** he mumbled.  
Then slowly he falls asleep. A fainted evil laugh echoed around the tree house.


	2. Dumb Fabric

Origins of Spikecord

Chapter 1: The Fabric

The next morning Spike woke up from his slumber. His back aced and his head hurts. As he got up to make his bed he looked toward Twilight's.

"Early bird as usual." Mumbled Spike.

"Spike! Can you come down here for a second?"

Spike groaned. "Coming Twilight!" Spike walked to the ladder and slid down to see twilight. "What's up?"

"Can you go to Rarity's place to get some fabric so I can fix this book's cover?"

Spike's eyes light up. "RARITY? Sure! I'll go get some fabric for that book!" Spike paused. "What is that book anyway?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. She looks at the old book cover, wipes the dust away, and reads."Creatures and Demons By: Mortan Dan Vili." said Twilight.

As soon as the word "Demon" went inside of Spike's mind, his heart beated faster than ever. He began sweating with a spooked look on his face.

Twilight skimmed through the book with her magic."it's mainly about different kinds of monsters and how they have these special abilities to harm some pony." She noticed Spike being scared. (giggles) "Oh Spike, these are just legends." She puts a hoof around him. "There is nothing to worry about."

Spike sighed in relief. "Well, I better go get the fabric you wanted." said Spike. "See you later Twilight!"

"Bye Spike." said Twilight as she puts the book down on the table with her magic. As Spike went down the path to Rarity's house, he starts thinking to himself.

(What if that book has some answers about what happened last night.) Without warning a rainbow blue pony crashed into him. "Ow!" yelled Spike.

"Ow! Hey watch where your...whoops! Sorry about that Spike. I was practicing my new moves for the Wonderbolt Academy next week."said Rainbow Dash as she rubs her forehead. "Anyway, where are you going Spike?" questioned the curious pony.

Spike stood up and brushed his arms and legs. "To Rarity's. Twilight wants some fabric for her book that she found."

"Oh, well no time to chat Spike, I gotta go practice. Later!" With that the pegasus flew away with one flap of her wings.

As Spike got to Rarity's place he's sees that Rarity is talking to Fluttershy.

"Now Fluttershy, your dress for the Grand Galloping Gala will be complete by next week. It would look absolutely fabulous on you!" said Rarity excitedly

"That would be great Rarity. I can't wait to see those animals again! This time I'm prepared." said Fluttershy holding a bear trap. "They will love me no matter what!"

"Um, oookaaaay. Hope that would be fun for you!" said Rarity with a fake smile. She notices Spike by the door. "Oh hello there my Spikey Wikey! What can I get for you?"

"Um, I need some fabric for Twilight." said Spike.

"Fabric! What color dear?" Rarity said.

Spike thinks. (Oh man! Twilight didn't say what color it was!) (_What about Red? Red is the color of Blood and Anger.)said a mysterious voice._ (Who said that?)

"Um Spike? Hello? I said what color the fabric was?" asked the confused pony. She waved her hoof back and forth in front of spike's face.

_"Red! The color is red_ my_ dear."_ Spike covered his mouth. That wasn't his voice.

"Um, Ah yes! I do have some Red fabric left over in the back. Please wait here." Rarity rushes to the back door.

"Um, are you okay Spike? Your eyes are yellow." pointed out Fluttershy.

"What?" Spike runs to one of Rarity's mirrors. His eyes are completely yellow with only red pupils instead of his emerald eyes. (_It's like your my mirror! uh oh. Only your staring back at me. uh oh) the mysterious voice sangs._

"AHHHH!" yelled Spike.

"Here is the fabric that you wanted Spik...CELESTIA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!" yelled Rarity.

Spike grabs the fabric and ran out the door. He ran all across ponyville until he got to Twilight's house. He slams the door open. "TWILIGHT!" he yelled.

Twilight ran up to him. "What's wrong Spike?"

"MY EYES ARE YELLOW!" he yelled

"No it's not." She gave him a mirror. "Look."

Spike looked in the mirror. His eyes are back to normal.

Twilight rolled her eyes."I can't believe you disturb my studies to see if your eyes are yellow!" said Twilight. She took the fabric from his claws. "Honestly Spike, the only way that if your eyes are yellow is that you didn't get enough sleep last night."said Twilight as she sewed the finishing touches on the book.

"But, but...my eyes..." Spike was trying to say.

"No buts Spike, but I'm going to have to send you to bed early." said Twilight.

"Awwww but Twilight!" Spike said.

"Go to bed Spike." Twilight said as she points to his bed.

With his head down Spike walked to his bed.

"Dumb Fabric." he mumbled as he went to sleep.

HEY THAT'S MY LINE! said Sweetie Belle


	3. Bookworm

Chapter 2: The Book

Sleep. Need Sleep. He can't get no sleep. What happened today was awful. Twilight getting mad,Rarity being spooked, and some pony is talking to him in his mind. It's the middle of the night and all he could see is darkness all over again. Spike looked around. He grabbed a candle and light it with his fire breath. He looked at Twilight.

"Sleeping like a filly." he whispers. He slowly went downstairs. Every step he takes with caution.

"One wrong move and I'm grounded for a week." said Spike under his breath. After the stairs he saw the book. Just laying there. On the table. It was neatly sewed and the red sparkling in the moonlight.

"Wow, Twilight must be good when it comes to books." mumbled Spike. From the bed Twilight snorted and rolled over to the side of her covers. Cautiously Spike tip-toed to the table. He slowly sat down on the chair with the candle by his side.

He was about to touch it when..."WHO!"screeched Owlicious as she landed on top of the book. "SHHH!" Spike said as he grabs the bird's beak. Twilight snorted and was now sleep talking.

"_Oh Flash...your so handsome..." _she said quietly as she holds the pillow tight.

Spike rolled his eyes but sighs and relief. "Shut up you stupid bird! Your gonna get me caught!" whispers Spike.

"Who?"said Owlicious

"I'm not gonna do this _who_ thing again. Just be quiet okay?"said Spike.

Owlicious said nothing.

"Good Bird." said Spike as he shoved the bird out of the way and slowly opens the book. He begins reading.

To be continued...

**A/N Hi! i can't continue the story because i have a problem**

**I got stuck.  
**

**When Spike was reading the book. I need rhymes that is about Draconequus and how they control ponies to get what they want. Create rhymes like that and i will give a shout out that will be in your name. The best rhyme gets the shout out. It will be a challenge but you can do it! Just give it a try!Do your rhyme on the story's reviews. This should be a poll but the polls in my account are not working. Here is what the rhyme needs.**

**IT needs to be about Draconequus(don't mention Discord's name)**

**How did they use their powers back then(like teleporting,cotton candy, or chocolate milk etc.)**

**What is their personality?(Based off of Discord's personality in the pass seasons)**

**If you want you can mention other stuff about Draconequus**

**Thank you!**


End file.
